J'ai choisi !
by fanfictiongirl20
Summary: Bella deviendra finalement Mme.Isabella Marie Cullen mais ce n’est pas chose simple quand ont a une belle sœur brancher sur les 2000 volts, une famille de vampire,un meilleur ami loup-garou et complètement jaloux.Ma suite un peu loufoque de Hésitation.
1. Angoisse et Charlie

**

* * *

**

- Tout les personnages appartienne a la merveilleuse écrivaine Stephenie Meyer.

C'est ma première fic donc amusez-vous bien!

* * *

**J'AI CHOISI**

**Bella POV**

Ca y est! Nous y étions le 12 août. La veille de mon mariage. Au début, il faut dire que cette histoire de mariage m'avait guerre enchanté mais c'étais premièrement un part de mon marché avec Edward pour qu'il me transforme et il faut dire que j'aimais beaucoup l'idée d'être présenté sous le nom de épouse de Edward Cullen. Je m'étais toujours demander comment un être aussi parfait avait voulu de moi mais maintenant je n'avais plus de doute, nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. La partie la moins facile avait été d'annoncé a Charlie que nous allions nous marier.

_Flash Back_

Détend toi mon amour, il ne va pas te mordre. Murmura Edward avec un pointe d'humour dans la voix.

-Haha très drôle le jeu de mot! Non mais franchement tu crois vraiment que c'est le temps de rigoler!! HAN HAN!! Non mais on va annoncé a mon père qu'on se marie et la je suis sur que il va être contre et qu'il va m'enfermer dans ma chambre a tous jamais pour ensuite m'envoyer chez les sœurs cloîtrer pour que je finissent ma vie seul a TOUS JAMAIS et TOI TOI magnifique être que tu es RIGOLE!!!!!!!!

Est-ce-que je venait vraiment de dire toute ces conneries devant mon future mari ou j'ai rêver… Non je les vraiment dis vu qu'il me regarde comme si j'étais devenue folle avant de se torde de rire. Ni tenant plus, j'éclatait a mon tour de rire.

Belle tu es absurde ! Je suis sur que tous va bien se passer. De toute manière, ce n'est pas les murs d'un couvent vont m'empêcher de me marier avec la femme la plus extraordinaire et magnifique que la terre est pu porter.

Il s'avança vers moi et avec une non-retenue que je ne lui connaissait pas il m'embrassa fougueusement en passant c'est bras autour de ma taille et en me collant contre lui. Après avoir repris mes esprit et avoir repris une pulsation cardiaque normal je décida de me calmer. Edward avait l'aire apparemment très mais très fier de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. Il affichait cette espèce de sourire en coins très très sexy.

AARg Edward arrête sa tout de suite !

Mais je ne fait absolument rien mon amour . me dit-il en me le murmurant a l'oreille.

Ooh que si! Tu m'embrasse passionnément et ensuite tu fait cette espèce de sourire totalement séduisant qui me fait carrément perdre de la tête!

OH non mais c'est quoi mon problème aujourd'hui il faut vraiment que je me la ferme ! C'est grave! Évidemment je rougis a un telle point que j'avais envi de me creuser un trous TRÈS TRÈS TRÈS loin dans la terre. Edward me regarda encore plus fier.

- AH comme sa j'ai un sourire séduisant! C'est très intéressant de savoir tous sa future . Mais je dois vous dire que quand vous rougissez vous êtes plus que irrisitible!

Je répondis en bafouillant et rougissant Euhh .. et..bienn..Allez on va voir mon père c'est l'heure

Ah tu es presser soudainement ! s'exclama-t-il

Non pas du tous… Allez on y va !

A moi qui m'attendais a d'autre éloge! Me dit-il faussement déçu!

Je lui tirais la langue comme une gamine de 5 ans et partie vers la porte. Évidemment il me suivi en riant et devant la porte je pris une grande respiration et entra.

-Papa tu es ou ? criais-je

-Juste ici Bella !

Bon allez Bella tu es forte et il ne va pas t'enfermer au couvent allez avance. J'Avais beau vouloir avancer mais mes pied ne voulait pas. Edward le remarqua et me pris la main et m'entraîna avec lui vers la cuisine.

Écoute papa, comme tu le sais Edward et moi sommes ensemble et je n'ai jamais aimé personne autant que Edward. Tu va me dire sûrement que Edward m'a laissé une fois qu'il va le refaire mais non. Edward m'a promis d'être avec moi pour toujours et j'ai confiance en lui. Sans Edward papa, ma vie n'a plus de sens non sans Edward pour moi ce n'est pas une vie. Donc, tous ce que je suis entrain d'essayer de te dire c'est que edwardetmoiallonsnousmarier .

J'avais dis la dernière phrase a une vitesse tellement intense que même Edward n'avait pas compris. Pendant tous mon discours, j'avais fixer les magnifique yeux de mon amour et même si il ne pouvais pas pleurer je crois qu'il l'aurait fait. Mon père me regardait et me dit :

-Bella je n'ai ris compris de la dernière phrase. Me dit-il amuser

J'ai dit Edward et moi allons nous marier.

Je crois que cette fois il avait compris puisqu'il s'étouffa avec sa bière.

QUOI ???? Mais, mais sa na pas de sens !me cria-t-il

OUI JUSTEMENT SA DU SENSE ! ESQUE TU AS ÉCOUTER CE QUE JE VIENS DE DIRE ET NON ??? criais-je encore plus forte que lui.

Ce qui surpris Charlie et Edward d'ailleurs. Mais a ma grande surprise mon père se calma aussitôt se leva en direction d'Edward et me lui dit :

Malgré que tu es fait une erreur en laissant ma fille, tu as suffisamment regagner ma confiance ses dernier mois et je te donne ma bénédiction. Mais prend en bien sois parce que ce que tu as entre les mains et une perle rare. Murmura-t-il soudainement ému.

Edward repris ces esprit aussi surpris que moi et répondit a Charlie en me regardant

Nous vous inquiétez pas Chef Swan. J'ai trouvé l'amour de ma vie et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en séparer une nouvelle fois.

Tellement surprise de ce qui venait de se passer, je couru prendre mon père dans mes bras en pleurant et en murmurant que j'étais tellement contente et que je l'aimais. Ensuite, je tourna vers Edward et lui sauta au coup en l'embrassant passionnément. C'est mon père qui nous rappela a l'ordre avec une légère toux.

_Fin du Flash back_

Finalement, je m'étais inquiéter pour rien. De plus, ma mère avait été tellement heureuse qu'elle avait décider d'arrivé a Forks le plus vite possible pour tout organiser. Évidemment ma petite Alice avait TOUT organiser jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

J'allais me coucher lorsqu'un petit lutin rentra en furie dans ma chambre en criant

OH MON DIEUX C'EST LA FIN BELLA!!!! Cria-t-elle

Oh non qu'étais t-il arrivé encore??Je m'affolais tout de suite et dit :

QUESQU'Y A ALICE !! criais-je avec le cœur au bord des lèvres

UN DRAME BELLA , UN DRAME!!!!!

MAIS QUOI ALICE QUOI??? TU VA ME RENDRE FOLLE!!!!criais-je maintenant en colère !

J'AVAIS COMMANDER POUR LE MARIGE DES SERVIETTE DE TABLE DE COULEUR ''CIEL BLEU PAR UN NIUT CLAIRE AVEC QUELQUE NUAGE'' MAIS IL M'ONT ENVOYÉ LA COULEUR '' CIEL BLEU PAR UN JOUR CLAIRE ENUAGÉ!! TU IMAGINE LA CATA !!! TON MARIAGE VA ÊTRE RUINER A CAUSE D'EUX !!! FAUT LES POUSUIVRE !!!!

Pendant son discours je m'étais soudainement demander pourquoi on donnait des nom aussi débile a des couleurs et c'est par le suite et je m'écroula de rire sous l'œil indigner de Alice.

Je rêve ou quoi?? Tu ris pendant que ton mariage est foutu!!

Mais non Alice c'est juste .. que.. je … je m'attendais ..a ..tellement plus grave …. Que … sa!! Dis-je en m'écroulant une seconde fois de rire.

QUI A T-IL DE PLUS GRAVE A PART SA!!

Je me résigna et lui dis qu'elle pouvais faire ce qu'elle voulait mais que moi je devait dormir parce que demain n'allait sûrement pas être de nous repos et ma prochaine nuit non plus … J'allais essayer de dormir même si mon apollon n'étais pas présent, partie en chasse avec son père et ses frères .

* * *

-BELLA DEBOUT !! ALLEZ HOP-HOP!! TU TE MARIE AUJOURD'HUI! Criait Alice en sauta sur mon lit.

Argg Alice laisse moi faire dodo je suis fatigué!!! Grognais-je

NON !! ON A PLEIN DE TRUC A FAIRE!! FAUT TE MAQUILLER, TE COIFFER, T'HABILLER ET ENCORE PLUS!! WHOUHOU!criai-t-elle encore.

Soudainement, j'ai comme eu peur si l'on veut. Peut-être le trac ou encore le fait que j'aillais me transformer en barbie Bella pour la journée. J'aurais pu me marier en Jean mais Edward voulait un mariage traditionnel et ce que je voulais c'étais lui faire plaisir de plus après le mariage, il y a la nuit de noce et.. Bon allez sa suffit les pensés non catholique au sujet de mon future mari qui a sois dit en passant un corps de rêve et j'ai déjà remarquer que .. STOP BELLA.

-BELLA ?? BELLA YOUHOU TU M'ENTEND!! ?????????? s'enerva Alice devant mon lit

Euh oui oui désolé Alice j'étais dans mes …euhh. Pensés . répondis-je

C'est ça dit plutôt que tu étais en plein séance de matage de Edward en pensés oui! Tu n'as jamais eu l'idée d'aller a la confesse pour toutes ces mauvaises pensée Bella? Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Si tu savais toutes les pensées que j'ai eu. Encore heureuse que Edward ne puissent pas lire dans mon esprit parce qu'il aurait eu peur!

Hahaha s'écroula t-elle de rire. Bon bref passons. Allez je t'emmène chez moi! Debout Miss future Cullen!

Elle avait vraiment l'aire d'un chef d'armée.

A vos ordres commandant!

Rendu chez eux Alice me dit qu'elle devait aller a l'église pour une complication. Je m'étais proposé mais elle avait refuser disant que c'étais mon jour et je devais me stresser avec , elle m'avait strictement interdit de voir Edward qui étais dans la même maison.

Si tu va voir Edward premièrement je le saurais et deuxièment je vais te botter le dernière et un lutin en colère C'EST PAS BEAU COMPRIS! Me dis-t-elle avec un aire assez menaçant .

Vu que je n'avais rien de spécial a faire, je monta dans la chambre d'Alice mais j'entendis des bruit de pas devant du couloir qui se dirigeait vers la chambre d'Alice. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement me laissant voir Edward. Il était dans le cadrage de porte et nous étions la a nous fixer bêtement mais au même moment moi et Edward nous nous sautâmes dessus en nous embrassâmes passionnément.

-Alice ne va pas être contente. Réussis-je a dire entre deux baiser.

Si tu savais en ce moment a quel point je m'en fous me souffla-t-il sensuellement a l'oreil.

Il me souleva de terre et j'accrochais mes jambes a ça taille. Il me coinça entre le mur . Sa commençais sincèrement a dégénérer quand Edward me relâcha brutalement et grognant.

Alice arrive si on tiens a la vie je vais m'en aller au plus vite. J'ai hâte a se soir mon amour. murmura-t-il avant de disparaître comme un fantôme.

5 secondes après son départ mon petit lutin chez d'armé rentra dans la chambre et comme une gamine de 5 ans je sortis :

- J'ai rien fait ok!

Évidemment, avec mon grand talent de menteuse elle ne cru pas un seul instant parce qu'après elle me dit :

-Je te croirais sûrement Bella si tu n'avais pas les cheveux en bataille et le chandail remonté assez haut! Ria-t-elle.

Je me regarda dans le miroir et rougis. Je réarrangeais mes cheveux et mon chandail.

-Bon allez que la transformation commence! Dit-elle en sautillant et en tapant dans ces mains!

* * *

**_Je sais je vous coupe a un endroit assez bizard mais c'est ma première fiction et je ne sais pas si elle est assez bien pour que je continue. Donc, dites moi votre opinions en rewiew_**JE CONTINUE OU PAS ??**


	2. Histoire de cheveux

* * *

Voila la suite de ma fiction, je sais que c'est court mais c'est jute en attendant

Les mots en italique son les pensé des personnage

* * *

2- Histoire de cheveux

_POV Alice_

J'étais tellement mais tellement mais tellement heureuse!! Enfin Bella allait se marier avec mon frère et j'allais devenir sa sœur et donc vous savez qu'est ce que sa veut dire ?? Elle ne pourra pas refuser de faire shoping avec moi! Whaou j'ai déjà hâte, on va pouvoir aller dans les plus grande place comme New York, Paris , Milan! Et en plus avec la super carte de crédit de mon Jasper et celle de Edward qui ne refusera rien a Bella , on va pouvoir acheter plein plein plein de chose!!!! Mais pour l'instant je vais me concentrer pour faire de Bella une vrai princesse! Pour commencer je vais rafraîchir sa coupe de cheveux.

-Bella je vais changer quelque peu ta coupe de cheveux sa ne te dérange pas ? dis-je d'une voix enfantine.

-Non non ! Je te fais confiance Alice mais par exemple de ne me les coupe pas de la longueur de Edward quand même. De plus tu sais ce que tu fais ! répondit-elle

_Si je savais ce que je faisait ?? Euh c'étais une bonne question… Bon je n'est jamais couper les cheveux de quelqu'un mais sa devrait aller non?_

-Euh oui oui ! répondis-je d'une voix pour certaine.

-Alice est tu vraiment sur ?? dit-elle a présent inquiète.

-Évidemment Bella ! Je ne te massacrerais pas les cheveux pour ton mariage!

-C'est vrai alors va si!

_Je procéda a la coupe ! C'est fous comment c'est agréable de passer les ciseaux dans ces cheveux. Malgré que je commence quelque peut a m'inquiéter du fait qu'il a beaucoup non énormément de cheveux par terre! Bah sa doit être normal!_

-VOILÀ J'AI FINNI!! M'écriais-je en sautant et en tapant dans mes mains!

-Ok je veux voir dit-elle excité.

_Je la dirigea vers mon miroir et .._

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH OOOOH MOOOOOOOOON DIEUXXXX cria-t-elle. ALICE QUESQUE TU A FAIS !!!!!!

-Ben quoi?? C'est vrai que c'est un peu court mais …

-UN PEU COURT NON MAIS TU RIGOLE!! JE SUIS RENDU AVEC DES CHEVEUX COURT JUSQU'AU OREIL ET AVANT JE LES AVAIT AU MILLIEU DE DOS!!

_Oups elle paniquais vraiment, peut-être que j'ai faite une légère gaffe…. Je vis Bella sortir de la chambre en courant._

_POV Bella_

_Oh mon dieu C'ÉTAIS UNE CATASTROPHE!! J'avais l'aire d'un champignon! J'allais être affreuse et en plus que Miss Blondasse vampire qui a des vues sur mon mari ( Tania) Va être la! Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Edward en courant avec Alice qui me suivait derrière( Il est évident qu'elle faisait exprès d'aller lentement). Je rentra dans la grande chambre de mon mari. Ne le trouvant pas dans la chambre je me dirigeais vers sa salle de bain j'ouvris la porte quand …_

-EDWARD C'EST UNE CATASTROPHE!!! ALICE A OS…

_Oh mon dieux la vision que j'avais devant moi me coupa carrément la parole! Edward les cheveux mouillé avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille avec le torse dégoulinant d'eau. Son torse ! Il étais si parfait si.. OK Bella on se reprend parce que sa fais 5 mins que tu le regarde la bouche ouverte! On se reprend sinon il va te prendre pour une folle! Me rendant compte de mon observation je rougis. Edward lui me regardais avec un sourire en coins toujours aussi sexy et dit :_

-Alice a quoi ?? Oh mais mon amour tes tes cheveux son ou??? Dit-il assez déboussolé

_Mes cheveux pourquoi il me parle de mes cheveux lui.. Ah oui c'est vrai Alice me les a coupé et..AAAAAAH C'EST VRAI OH MON DIEU._

-ILS SONT PARTERRE DANS LA CHAMBRE D'UN PETIT LUTIN QUI NE SAIT RIEN A LA COIFFURE ET QUI MA FOIRÉ LA TÊTE POUR MON PROPRE MARIAGE TU TE REND COMPE!!JE VAIS ÊTRE AFFREUSE!! ALLEZ EDWARD ATTAQUE TA SŒUR POUR MOI!!!!! Criais-je hystérique.

-Allez mon amour calme toi! Dit-il en me prenant dans ces bras. Pour moi tu sera toujours la plus belle mais bon t'es long cheveux vont me manquer mais je suis sur qu'on va trouver une solution pour Alice je te promet de m'arranger avec.

_Je sentais mon chandail mouillé et tout a coup je me rendis compte que j'étais vaguement collé sur Edward qui dois-je vous le rappeler est en serviette. Tous de suite Edward compris la cause de mes battements de cœur qui accélère. Il se détacha lentement de moi et me dit a l'oreille :_

-Est-ce moi qui te fais tant d'effet ?

-Euh non pas du tout. Bafouillais-je.

_Soudainement, j'entendis Alice dire a Jasper :_

-Allez mon Jazi je vais te re-louker les cheveux pour le mariage

Edward et moi nous nous regardâmes et criâmes :

-JASPER NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_POV Bella_

Finalement la parti mésaventure coiffure c'étais arrangé, Alice m'avait amené chez une coiffeuse qui m'avais arrangé le tous et finalement le résultat étais vraiment beau! Nous avions averti le reste de la famille du danger : PETIT LUTIN AU CISEAU MEUTRILLIER. Ensuite fut l'étape que j'appréhendais, la robe. Le résultat étais magnifique. La robe avait un style année 1900 sans être trop vieillot. C'étais une robe bustier orné dentelle. Elle étais longue et avait une petite traîne qui étais en soie. Elle étais blanche crème . J'avais dans le coup un collier qui a ma grande surprise me fut offert par Rosalie. Cette dernière m'avait accepter et m'avait donné ce collier en signe d'acceptation m'avait-elle dit. J'étais enfin prête a devenir Marie Swan Masen Cullen!

* * *

J'espère que vous avez ce petit chapitre, la suite sera évidement le mariage. Dite moi si vous voulez toujours que je continue!


	3. Mariage & Pissenlit

_POV Bella_

_C'est à ce moment que la célèbre marche nuptiale débuta et que je rentra en scène au bras de mon père. C'est aussi a ce moment que je le vis. Il était magnifique dans son costume noir! J'avais cru qu'il était déjà parfaitement beau tous les jours mais aujourd'hui cela dépassait de l'ordinaire. On aurait dit un Dieu, Non c'étais un Dieu. Je remarqua soudainement Tanya assise dans la première rangée. Elle était époustouflante! Moi qui ne devais pas m'en faire, c'étais mal partis! Mon père m'amena au bras d'Edward en me glissa à l'oreille :_

- Je suis fière de toi ma chérie

- Merci papa. Lui répondis-je ému.

_Je me placa devant Edward et il me pris les mains. Le prête commença son sermon._

- Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour réunir deux grandes âmes-sœurs…

_J'étais tellement obséder par l'apollon devant moi que je réveillais juste au moment des vœux._

- Isabella Marie Swan voulez-vous prendre comme époux Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ici présent pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

- Oui je le veux dis-je d'une voix assurée.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Isabella Marie Swan ici présente pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

- Euh Non dit-il

_QUOI? Quesqu'il vient de dire ??_

- Euh Edward dit moi que si c'est une blague elle n'est vraiment pas drôle? m'écriais-je

- Écoute Bella. J'ai décider que j'allais partir vivre au Tibet et devenir moine. Je veux consacrer ma vie a BOUDAH. Dit-il comme s'il parlait au ciel.

- Edward tu ne vas vraiment pas bien la! Je rêve ou quoi?

_Soudainement, j'entendis la voix lointaine d'Alice._

- BELLA ? BELLA BELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

_Je me réveillais tout d'un coup! Ah ce n'étaient qu'un rêve finalement ! ouf non mais Edward en moine… Il ne ferait pas sa quand même non??…_

- euh oui oui . Désolé Alice je crois que je me suis endormi.

- BELLA TU T'ENDORE 2 MINUTES AVANT TON MARIAGE ! En plus tu n'arrêtais pas de crier : PAS LE TIBET ! VA AU DIABLE BOUDHA!On peut savoir pourquoi tu criais sa ?

- Euh non tu ne peux pas et tu ne veux pas parce que tu vas penser que je me drogue alors on y va ! Dis-je hyper joyeuse de n'avoir que rêver!

- Bon ok on va dire …

* * *

_Cette fois si c'était vrais! Du moins je l'espère.. Peut-être que je suis en train de rêver que je me réveille et que je suis pas encore réveiller et je me réveillerais jamais et que je vais rester dans la fonction rêve toute ma vie et OK BELLA FOCUS FOCUS! Donc, je retrouvais mon père devant la grande porte de l'église. Pour une fois, il était très élégant. Il me prit le bras et me dit :_

-Tu es prête?

- Oh oui si tu savais … marmonnais-je entre mes dents.

_A cet instant présent je me répétais plusieurs chose dans ma tête._

1- Ne pas tomber, ne pas tomber, ne pas tomber

2- Edward n'est pas un moine, il n'est pas un moine

3- Il ne partira pas au Tibet, il ne partira pas au Tibet

4- ELLE EST OU TANYA QUE JE LA FRAPPE

_Avec toute ces grandes chose dans ma tête il était difficile de garder le focus mais dès que je le vis toutes ces choses me sortir de la tête. Il était sublime et magnifique. Dans un superbe costar noire avec une chemise blanche en dessous. Ces magnifiques cheveux de couleur bronze parfaitement peigné. Je devais paraître complètement banale à côté de lui. Je me rendis à l'autel sans trop de problème au son de ma magnifique berceuse. Mon père de rendis à Edward et il me prit les mains et me murmura de ce magnifique ténor a l'oreille :_

- J'avais toujours cru que ta beauté était parfaite mais en ce jour il n'existe pas encore de mot pour décrire combien tu es belle.

_Évidemment je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Pendant tout le long discours du prête je ne fis que fixer mon amour et au moment ou il dit :_

- Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

_C'est à ce moment même que Jacob entra dans l'église et dit :_

- MOI JACOB JE M'OPPOSE

_Non mais quoi encore? Il ne comprendra jamais! Il a beau être mon meilleur ami , il y a quand même une limite! Je jetais un regard a Edward et ces yeux tourné vers Jacob voulait dire : _TOI ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE ! ON VA SORTIR DEHORS ET JE VAIS TE DÉMANBRÉ POUR FAIRE UN FEU JOIE EN CHANTANT DES CHANT INDIEN_! Bon ok peut-être qu'il était juste fâché mais j'imaginais bien lui dire sa._

- Bon Jacob est-ce qu'il faut que je te le dise en chinois parce que je pourrais le faire. Je vais être claire. MOI AMOUREUSE EDWARD VEUT MARIER EDWARD POUR TOUJOURS. Criais-je en colère.

- Bella ma douce Bella je t'ai écris un poème pour te montrer mon amour inconditionnel. Me dit-il avec un accent de poète raté.

_C'est à ce moment que Edward décida de parler._

-Bon le clébard tu ne comprends rien ou quoi elle…

-Non c'est bon Edward laisse le lire son poème débile et après Jacob ( dis-je avec de gros yeux en direction de Jacob) va nous laisser tranquille.

-A merci Bella

Et c'est à ce moment la qu'il commença.

_Bella tu es le soleil dans ma vie ( Spéciale dédicace a Ma meilleure amie Camila)_

_Tu as éclairci de ma vie_

_Jaune comme un pissenlit_

_Pour moi tu es comme une boîte d'anchois_

_L'ouvrir me rend de joie et te voir toi me rend fous de joie_

_Te côtoyer tous les jours_

_C'est comme la lumière d'un abajour_

_Tu flash_

_Comme un crash d'avion_

_Mon petit papillon_

_Tu as transpercé mon cœur_

_Avec une fourchette d'honneur_

_Veut-tu vivre avec moi?_

_Pour toujours ma petite oie_

Ok je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi stupide. Il avait osé déballé son poème stupide a mon mariage et devant tout le monde en plus. D'ailleurs l'assemblé était morte de rire.

- Tu .. tu .. es.... un.. IMBÉCILE JACOB BLACK !!!!! Explosais-je.

-Quoi ?? Tu n'as pas aimé ?? Dit-il dérouté.

-Non et d'ailleurs.. EMMETT ( dis-je en pointant du doigt la porte de l'église)

-Tout de suite Bella

_Emmett ce leva et s'approcha de Jacob, le pris par le col et le sorti de l'église pendant qu'il n'arrêtait pas de crier : BELLA MON PISSENLIT DE VIE… Edward se tourna vers moi et me dit à l'assemblé :_

-Bon le léger problème est parti, Merci Emmett. Donc, Monsieur le prête vous pouvait continuer. Dit-il avec le grand sourire

-Oui donc, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Isabella Marie Swan, ici présente ?

_Le moment fatidique…. Pas le Tibet pas le Tibet.._

-Oui je le veux dit-il en me regardant avec son sourire en coin.

_YES Whouhou! IL A DIT OUI IL A DIT OUI! A moi maintenant._

-Isabella Marie Swan voulez-vous prendre pour époux Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ici présent ?

-Oui oui! M'exclamais-je peut-être un peux trop fort ….

_L'Assemblé éclata de rire et le prête dit LA phrase :_

- Je vous déclare officiellement Mari et femme vous pouvez embrasser la marier.

_Edward ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il me prit par la taille me glissa à l'oreille :_

-Tu étais bien pressé de dire oui. Murmura-t-il moqueur.

-Tait-toi idiot et embrasse-moi.

_

* * *

_

Voila le mariage! Comme vous avez pu voir je suis vraiment folle et j'écrit cette fiction pour m'amuser donc ceux qui n'aime pas ce genre d'histoire et bien il n'ont qu' a ne pas la lire!Bref j'espère que vous avez aimé?

JE CONTINUE OU PAS ???


	4. Réception & Orange

* * *

Voila un nouveau chapitre! Sachez que Tania n'a vraiment pas un bon rôle dans ce chapitre ! Vous allez trouver le caractère de Bella gros mais cela cache quelque chose....

* * *

_POV Bella_

_Nous étions dans la voiture en direction de la salle de réception et Edward me regardait sans arrêt avec son petit sourire en coin._

- Quoi , qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demandais-je

-Oh rien, je me demande encore pourquoi tu as été si pressé de dire oui!dit-il moqueur.

_Bon ok , dans ma tête existait un dilemme. Je lui dis ou pas? Si je lui dis que j'ai rêver qu'il me disait non avant de partir au Tibet rejoindre Bouda, il va sûrement ,quoi que ce n'est pas si sur, me trouver folle et partir en courant. Par exemple, en ne lui disant pas j'ai le temps de trouver une belle phrase pour remplacer celle ci. Donc, voilà mes deux option de phrase._

1-Si j'ai été pressé, c'est que vois-tu , avant d'arriver a l'église, j'ai rêver que tu me disais non en partant vivre comme un moine au Tibet.

OU

2-Si j'ai été pressé de dire oui mon amour, c'est parce que j'avais hâte de pouvoir me présenté en tant que car je veux passé ma vie a tes côtés. Je t'aime Edward!

_Oui, finalement, je prend l'option , ma grande réflexion existentielle a pris plus de temps que je pensais._

-Bella ? Mon amour ?? Whouou ??? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Euh oui désolé j'étais dans mes euh.. pensé si on veut …

-Donc, tu ne veux pas répondre a ma question…Dit-il en s'approchant de moi et en commencent a m'embrasser dans le coup.

_AAH NON PAS LA TORTURE PITIÉ!!!!!_

-Edward c'est méchant de faire sa … Tu sais que j'arrive pas a te résister …. Bon d'accord je vais te le dire! Dis-je.

_Pff.. Dès que je lui dis que je vais lui dire, MONSIEUR dégage! Ah les hommes!Ok Bella l'option 2 pas la 1._

-Si j'ai été pressé de dire oui mon amour, c'est parce que j'avais hâte de pouvoir me présenté en tant que car je veux passé ma vie a tes côtés. Je t'aime Edward! Lui avouais-je d'une voix douce.

_YEAH ET C'EST LE POINT POUR BELLA! OUAIS OUAIS! Retour a la réalité Bella Bip bip!Edward était, on dirait, abasourdi._

-Mais moi aussi ,mon amour , moi aussi. Murmura-t-il.

_Il aurait voulu en dire plus mais nous arrivâmes a la salle de réception. Mon cauchemar commençait!_

_Edward vint m'ouvrir la porte de la voiture et lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la salle le vision que je vis était H-I-L-A-R-A-N-T-E. Alice qui était trop petite pour parler au micro avait décider de faire mettre Emmett a genoux pour monter sur son dos. Donc, Emmett était a genoux par terre avec Alice qui était debout sur lui en lui foutant les talons sur la figure. Elle pris la parole après avoir frapper une dernière fois Emmett avec le micro sur la tête._

-Couché Emmet J'AI DIT! Sinon, j'ai des ciseaux dans ma poche et tes cheveux après me serviront pour faire de l'art plastique . COMPREND-TU! Cria-t-elle de sa voix cristalline. Donc, nous avons l'honneur de vous présenté nos nouveaux marié Edward & Bella Cullen. A vous d'ouvrir le bal!

_EUH PARDON?IL faut danser ? D'accord sa ne va pas être si pire… N'est-ce pas?? Edward se tourna vers moi et me dit a l'oreille :_

-Allez on y va et de doute manière je te protégerais contre le méchant plancher de danse! Dit-il moqueur encore une fois.

-Hahahah. Allez on y va plus vite c'est fait plus vite c'est régler!

_Nous avançâmes avec une grâce que je ne me connaissais pas et commencèrent a valser quand soudain, j'entendis le rire d'un invité : une femme. Je me tourna pour voir de qui venait le bruit et je découvris qu'il venait de Tania. Donc, dans ma tête se fût l'explosion! C'EST QUOI SON FOUTU PROBLÈME ????? JE VAIS ALLER LA VOIR ET JE VAIS LUI FAIRE PASSÉ UN MAUVAIS QUART D'HEURE! YEAH !! APPELEZ MOI BELLA CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JACKIE CHAN EST EN MOI ET JE VAIS LE LUI MONTRER ou peut-être pas aussi… Edward du sentir ma raideur et me dis a l'oreille :_

-Laisse-la Bella, elle n'en vaut pas le coup…

_NON C'EST SUR , C'EST MOI QUI VA LUI FOUTRE UN COUP! J'entendis alors, une deuxième fois son rire et se fût de trop! Tania je vais tuer !( inspiration de Yoda) J'arrêtais ,soudainement, de danser et me dirigea vers Tania. Elle était assise près de la piste de danse et quand j'arriva près d'elle , elle se leva._

-Est-ce que je peut savoir pourquoi m'importune-tu ainsi car tu gâche les festivité!

_Wow Bella! Quel beau vocabulaire! Je ne me savais pas si intelligente! Tania me regarda avec une expression qui voulait dire : Peux-tu répéter, je n'ai pas compris le premier que tu as dis! Je l'ai cassé! Ouais c'est le casse de Bella!_

-Euh , j'ai pas de problème avec toi! Je me demande juste qu'est-ce que Edward fait avec une fille comme toi! Pff, il doit avoir pitié. Dit-elle sur un aire de personne stupide.

-Je vais te le dire moi! Premièrement, je sais que je n'ai pas un corps de rêve mais j'aime mieux avoir une beauté naturelle que d'avoir l'aire d'une poupée Barbie siliconé! Deuxièmement, je crois que Edward aime mieux avoir comme femme une personne intelligente qui sait quand c'est passé la deuxième guerre mondial et une fille qui sait a peine épeler le mot ORANGE! Lui-expliquais-je d'une voix forte sans crier.

-Un instant! Dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je sais pas épeler le mot orange hen?!

-Ah je ne sais pas … Épelle le donc, si tu en es capable. Dis-je d'un ton de défi.

-D'accord aucun problème ! H-O-R-E-N-J-E! Voila !

_Est-ce que je viens vraiment d'entendre une vampire avec 100 ans d'expérience m'épeler orange de cette manière la! Et oui je n'est pas rêver! Tania ce leva et parti en courant avec sa petite bande d'amie! Haha Bien fait! Je me tourna donc, vers Edward qui avait une expression qui voulait dire : vous avez c'est ma femme ! Je suis trop fier d'elle! Toute l'assemblé se leva et m'applaudis. J'étais stupéfaite!Edward s'approcha de moi et me glissa a l'oreille :_

-Tu es la première a avoir réussi a remettre Tania a ça place! Bravo mon amour je-

-Excusez moi, pour l'occasion du mariage de mon frère avec Bella j'ai composé une petite chanson. Dit Emmet et montant sur scène et en prenant le micro.

_J'ai peur moi tout d'un coup et Edward aussi!_

-Mesdames et Monsieur Voici la CHASSE D'EDDIE sur l'aire de la chanson : LE CASSE DE BRICE!

*note de l'auteure : Voici une composition de Moi et Mon amie sur l'air de la chanson de brice de nice!

_Casse ! Casse !_

_J'm'appelle Ed, j' viens de Forks,  
J'suis vampire, prédateur, ascendant transformeur,  
J'suis le roi de Bella, pas besoin de fusil,  
Sur les grandes surfaces, j' suis le roi de la chasse !_

_C'est la chasse d'Eddy ! C'est la chasse d'Eddy!  
C'est le chasse, chasse, chasse, chasse, chasse d'Eddy !  
Donne-moi du sang ! Bite me, Edward!_

_Gimme the blood, hé ! C'est par ici!  
Aro vous le rendra, c'est un ennemi !  
T'as d'la chance !  
Chérie, aujourd'hui, la transfo est gratuite !_

_Pourquoi tu saigne ?_

_C'est la Ed compil, c'est la classe (c'est quoi ?)  
C'est le chasse funky (ah ouais?), c'est la chasse d'Eddyyyy!_

_C'est la chasse d'Eddy ! C'est la chasse d'Eddy!  
C'est la chasse, chasse, chasse, chasse, chasse d'Eddy !_

_Le soir, sur ton piano, ta vie doit swinguer sur du beau !_

_Donne-moi du SANG !(Blodyyyy) Be nice, with Me !  
Donne-moi du SANG!(T'aimes bien ? Ouais ?) Chasse d'Eddy!_

_J'crois qu'on sait pas très bien compris !  
Y a juste assez pour un p'tit vers !  
J'ai tant braisé de grands verre chauds,  
Faites un effort, c'est pour le shooow !_

_C'est la chasse d'Eddy ! C'est la chasse d'Eddy !  
C'est le chasse, chasse, chasse, chasse, chasse d'Eddy!  
Donne-moi du sang ! (Blody Mama) Be nice, its your life!_

_Amis, ouvrez vos gorges ! Non, n'ayez pas peur !  
Le sang ne fait pas le bonheur !  
Le sang, ça rend méchant ! Moi, c'est différent !  
Moi j'suis né les canines dans le puma, c'est mon élément !  
Pas le tien, apparemment !_

_Donne-moi du sang ! Be nice, with Brice ! {x4}_

_Pour rêver la vie en rouge je combats, mes pulsions vampiriques,  
C'que Dieu vous donne, puis s'multiplie, coquine la transfuseuse c'est par ici !_

_C'est le casse de Brice ! C'est le casse de Brice !_

_-_ AAAAAAAAAAh . Criais-je en m'éfondrant par terre _  
_

_

* * *

_

J'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite bientôt!

Donnez moi votre avis!


End file.
